Alec
Alec was a veteran and a pilot of the United States Military. He survived the Sun Flares and was one of the main protagonists in The Kill Order. He is described as old, strong and someone who isn't as well-mannered but is kind at heart. For the main duration of the book he is mostly around best friend and former military ally, Lana, as well as Mark, Trina, Deedee, and the rest of the group. Biography The Kill Order= Chronologically, he first meets up with Mark and Trina in the first moments after the Sun Flares in the train tunnels of New York City. Mark and Trina have to escape from muggers and hide in a storage closet. He follows them there, finds three men about to injure them but he subdues them. He then tells the pair that if they want to live they'll follow him. All three of them join with the rest of the group, i.e. Lana, Misty, Toad, Darnell, and Baxter. They all start to head toward the Lincoln Building through the tunnels, but not before Alec saves a nearly-dying Baxter from the boiling, hot run-on water from the tsunami that struck topside. After a few weeks of residing at the Lincoln Building, a couple with a yacht demand fuel and goods to take with them. The thug demands that all of them put their hands up. At the first request Alec doesn't comply. When the thug asks him if he thinks he's joking, waves his gun at him, Alec reluctantly raises his hands. The thug fires some rounds, killing Baxter, and gets their attention. The group begins to get supplies as Alec takes the man down. Mark subdues the thug as the group hijack the boat and ride to North Carolina, taking the reader to the actual beginning of The Kill Order. It is implied that the yacht ran out of fuel since the group has to travel on foot. In the beginning of the book, Alec is helping make sure that the makeshift town the group is residing in is stable. When a berg carrying members of PFC began to fire down darts at the civilians, Darnell in particular, Alec and Mark board the ship and empty it of its passengers. He finds the cockpit and tries to get rid of the pilot. Both Mark and himself fail to and crash the Berg miles from the town. The pair make it back to the town in three days only to find that it's been utterly destroyed. He rounds up his group and attempts to leave but he cannot since Darnell is barely alive. Misty ends Darnell's life and they begin pack to escape. As soon as they're about to leave Misty succumbs to the newly-caught sickness and cannot go on. Toad stays with her as the rest of the group leaves into the forest. A few hours into the night, Mark finds a sickly Toad and alerts Alec and Lana. Toad begins to lament over Misty's death. Alec orders Toad to calm down, to which he doesn't. Alec then drags Toad into the shrubbery where he ends his suffering. A few days later, the remaining group decide to go to the Appalachian Mountains in New York and begin their journey. They come across a ravaged town, full of piles of dead bodies and burned down homes. They manage to find a little girl named Deedee, who was abandoned by her family. They take her in, leave from the town, and manage to pitch camp not too far from the settlement. Alec and Mark go out late in the night to do some reconnaissance back in Deedee's town. They are captured by the settlement of people who were Infected with a type of diseases and are about to be sacrificed to appease the gods of the sick, when suddenly another army of Infected begin to battle with their captors. In the midst of the fight, one of the Infected starts a forest fire that begins to sweep through very quickly. Alec and Mark make it out alive and sprint back to the camp where Trina, Lana and Deedee have gone missing. Alec assumes that Lana made it to the rendezvous they assigned and begin to search for them. In a few days time, Alec and Mark finds a Berg landing spot and infiltrate it. They creep their way though the large facility and manage to find a spacious auditorium, where a large man, Bruce, is giving a speech to hundreds of followers. They find out that Trina, Lana and Deedee have been traded to a horde of Infected people and that an organization named the Post-Flare Coalition have a Flat Trans to safety in Asheville. Bruce is alerted of their presence and orders his people to attack them. Mark and Alec retreat. steal a Berg and take off. They manage to fly around for a while before searching the ship for supplies. Within the depths of the Berg, Mark finds the ultimate weapon, the Transvice, which turns anything it shoots into dust. Alec revers it and lets Mark take one before telling him to get some sleep. When Mark awakes, Alec tells him that he found Trina, Deedee and Lana in a suburban area and tells him that they're about to land a few miles off. They pack food, water and the newly acquired Transvices and depart from the Berg to retrieve their friends. They manage to shoot off a few stragglers before hearing the aching scream of Lana. Alec books it to the source of the sound and finds her, hair torn, bloody, beaten, a shadow of her former self surrounded by 3 Infected. In a fit of absolute rage, Alec begins to fire at the men surrounding her, while Mark, never having seen the man so angry, begins to shoot as well. They take them out as well as the auxiliary ones. Alec runs over to Lana, Mark following, and witnesses what they've done to her. Alec, seeing that Lana is in the greatest amount of pain, points the Transvice to her head and pulls the trigger. Mark then begins to see the affect of his partner's death on Alec. Alec, still emotionally sturdy, and Mark begin to search house to house for Trina and Deedee, attracting the attention of many Infected. After a few failed attempts, the two find the two girls in the basement of a mansion, huddled together. As Mark begins to escort the two girls out, a horde of Infected attack the house. In the midst of the action, Trina exclaims to Alec and Mark that they have to get Deedee to a safe place for she was immune. With a few scratches and bruises, the group make it out alive, make it back to the Berg, and launch up into the sky. Alec and Mark discuss where they should go, and both agree to get Deedee to the Flat-Trans in Asheville to get her to safety. After the conversation, both men decide to get some sleep while the Berg flies to Asheville. In the middle of the night, Mark finds Alec at the foot of a door and flashes a light to his face. Alec, eyes bloodshot and profusely sweating, declares that he's really sick and going to die, but swore not to while standing idle. Mark asks him if he could still make it to Ashville, to which he says yes. A few hours later, Alec, Mark, Trina and Deedee all prepare to land in the PCC base in the city, but find Bruce and his army leading a siege to destroy the FlatnTrans. Hastening, Alec lands Mark, Trina, and Deedee in front of the base and realizing that this is the last moment they'll all share, listens to Mark's last request, that no matter what happens he'll know what to do. The trio then rush into the building, while Alec ascends into the air one last time. He flies around the base and after witnessing the horror of the scene of Bruce's men taking the base, he decides that it was time. He then shifts the plane towards the PCC building and begins to soar at top speed. As Trina and Mark embrace after escorting Deedee to safety, Alec pilots the Berg into the building, detonating a massive explosion, obliterating all of them, and ultimately completing his moral mission: perish for a cause. Physical Appearance and Personality Alec is muscular.de:Alec Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Kill Order characters Category:Characters Category:Non-immunes Category:Cranks